1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing system, and more particularly to an image sensing device and an image sensing method.
2. Related Art
In the modern society with rich information, image delivery has become one of the most important means for people to deliver messages. With the rapid progress of science and technology, the image sensing system has been widely used in many fields, such as medical treatment, outer space, military, and people's livelihood.
In the image sensing system, an image sensor is mainly used to capture an image. The basic principle of the image sensing system is projecting an image onto an image array of the image sensor, capturing the image through the image array, acquiring digital image data corresponding to the image through the signal processing motion of an electronic circuit, and storing the acquired digital image signal into a storage medium.
The image sensors currently available in the market are mainly classified into two types, namely, charge coupled devices (CCDs), and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors.
Compared with the CCD, the CMOS image sensor has a lower operation voltage, lower operation power, lower manufacturing cost, and higher read rate, and the CMOS image sensor is easily zoomed out, and capable of realizing system-on-a-chip (SOC) (i.e., high integrity). Therefore, with the progress of the CMOS manufacturing process, people have paid more and more attention to the CMOS image sensor, and the CMOS image sensor has a large potential of development.
Generally speaking, in the image sensing system, the image sensor is couple to the image processing unit, so as to facilitate the receiving and processing of the captured image data. Although the elimination processing of the noises in the image data is performed after the image data is captured, the image data corresponding to the image can be acquired more effectively if the noise source is reduced during capturing the image to avoid generating noises.